Private Line
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Why the Queen of Genovia needs a private mobile phone?... How they got together with the help of the modern technology?...


**Private Line**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Yeah, Christmas is coming, but this story is not a holiday story, just the 'usual' how they get together. Bug hug to Rach to beta this for me. :-)

"Hi Charlotte. What's up?" asked Mia with a smile on her face as she stormed in as always.

"Nothing Princess, why?"

"Oh, come now. There is something in the air. You're looking so nervous. And Grandma… She goes to the toilet every hour. Don't say it's normal. So what's going on here? Hm?"

"It's just the usual annual conference week. I can't see anything strange. Just the… you know, stress and that kind of things…"

"Uhm, so you're suggesting that Grandma is ill?" asked Mia.

"No."

"But you mentioned stress. I mean she has to be ill, if she goes to the toilet every hour. I think I'll check her." said Mia and started leaving.

"No!" cried Charlotte and grabbed her hand.

"But Charlotte! Maybe she needs help. You know…"

"Don't go in." said Charlotte.

"Why?"

"Just don't go in. Please."

"Listen. If you won't tell me what the hell is going on here…" started Mia.

"Alright. Alright." said Charlotte with resignation. "You must not go inside, because your grandmother is not ill… she is just on the phone."

"What?! Oh, come now, Charlotte. There isn't a phone in the toilet."

"She is speaking on her mobile."

"Repeat that?"

"Clarisse is speaking on her mobile."

"Shut up!" cried Mia. "Grandma has a mobile? I can't believe it! Anyway, why would she need a mobile phone? She doesn't call anybody, and whoever wants to speak with her just calls the office. There is no point to it. Maybe in a case of a reason of state or…"

"She is speaking with Joseph," said Charlotte finally,

"…"

"Yes. It's a private line, just between the two of them."

"Right," sighed Mia. "Do sit down and tell me everything right now."

"Ok. So, Joseph bought her this mobile. You know how she feels about modern technology."

"Ha ha. You don't have to tell me," laughed Mia. "I can clearly remember that day when she wanted to see Pride and Prejudice on the microwave-oven."

"Yeah, we all can remember," chuckled Charlotte. "So she felt the same way about mobiles too. But when Joseph went to America with you, he bought her a mobile. You know just for her safety."

"Uhm," smiled Mia. "Of course. Just for her safety."

"Yes. And he bought a same kind of mobile for himself, and what is more, there is only one phone number in their mobile."

"Each others?" asked Mia with a big grin on her face.

"Exactly."

"But wait. How did she know that Joe was calling her? I didn't hear anything."

"That's simple. It's on vibrate mode."

"Wow! She always surprises me. Tricky Grandma. So that's why she left the conference room so often. But what are they talking about? I mean what is so important?"

"Well… nothing."

"Nothing? And how do you can you be so sure?" asked Mia with meaning.

"Well, I just accidentally stood before the door and heard a few words…"

"Uhm. Accidentally. God bless you Charlotte," smiled Mia. "And now tell me. I'm so curious. Does she always talk to him from the toilet?"

"Oh no. But when she is working, she usually does that. And what is more…"

"Go on!"

"Mostly she speaks from her suite, after… she gets into bed."

"What?! Grandma and Joe talk in bed?"

"Well…yes. You know she goes to bed very early, but Joe stays up… so they usually talk after she lays down. First, they just spoke about you and the weather, and a few other things. But nowadays they discuss nearly everything, Joe wishes her good night… And when she is in bed, the conversation is…"

"Don't stop!" cried Mia.

"It's… well, it's intimate. No. Mia. Don't look at me that way. I didn't mention sex calls. Hey, you are so naughty for your age!"

"Alright. I didn't say anything." protested Mia.

"But you wanted to…. Never mind… So I said INTIMATE. I always hear her chuckling and frankly I've never seen her so free and happy before."

"You know a lot about their conversation…"

"Yes, because I'm the only one who knows about her mobile and the private line."

"It's so cool. What do you think? Can we listen to their conversation a bit tonight?"

"But Mia!"

"Just a little bit. And I can't see what's your problem Miss Accidentally-Stood-at-the-Door. Hm?"

"Alright. But just for a few minutes. And if the situation gets to be too private, we're gonna leave them." said Charlotte.

"I swear," winked Mia and rushed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late at night, when Clarisse finally went to bed and Joseph called her…

"Hello Clarisse." said Joseph into the phone. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was awfully tiring." said Clarisse and sank into the warm, soft blanket. "But now it's good."

"Are you in bed already?"

"Yes I am," smiled Clarisse sleepily.

"Just tell me if you're too tired. I don't wanna disturb you."

"Oh Joseph. We've talked about this. You never disturb me… Never. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do," smiled Joseph. "So how was your day?"

"Oh, don't ask it. Fools and fools and fools. I really don't know how could I survive it," laughed Clarisse and turned around in the bed. "And yours?"

"Oh just the usual. You know. But now, everything is so perfect. I'm happy…"

"Happy? Why?"

"Because I can hear your voice," said Joseph huskily.

"I love chatting with you too, Joseph. Frankly, I love this everyday routine. I think I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without our usual phone call…"

"Me too… I wish I could be there with you." whispered Joseph.

"Yes, Genovia is warmer nowadays than America, and…" started Clarisse when Joseph cut in.

"I mean I wanna be with you… wherever you are."

"…"

"I love you Clarisse," said Joseph finally.

"…"

"Clarisse? Clarisse? Are you still there?" asked Joseph worriedly.

"…"

"Clarisse! Please say something. I know it was sudden and…"

"It's so unfair," cried Clarisse.

"I know I have no right to say a thing like that. Sorry…"

"It's so unfair… to say something like that, when you're so far away," Clarisse finished the sentence.

"What?! So you aren't angry?"

"Oh Joseph," whispered Clarisse. "I wish you were here with me."

"Well, I think I can fix this," smiled Joseph to the phone and started moving.

"Joseph? Are you going somewhere?" asked Clarisse, because she heard footsteps in the phone.

"Yes, I'm going to you."

"Don't be silly -- that's nine hours."

"Or nine steps," smiled Joseph.

"What?!" asked Clarisse when her bedroom door slowly opened, and Joseph stepped it. The room was dark, but she could recognize him anywhere.

"You wished it," smiled Joseph and stepped closer.

"Hey, you were here all the time!" smiled Clarisse and threw a pillow towards him. "You're a cheater."

"I just… I was afraid… afraid of…"

"My reaction," fished Clarisse. "And if I wouldn't welcome your confession, you wouldn't come in. And I would think that you're still in America."

"Exactly," sighed Joseph, while she climbed out of bed.

"Oh, my goose, Joseph," smiled Clarisse and cupped his cheek. "You had to know that I feel the same."

"I only hoped," said Joseph softly and stoked her hair. "My darling…"

"Sshh." whispered Clarisse and leant closer to kiss him. And Joseph… he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweet lips with hunger, while the moonlight filled the royal suite with warmth… the same way as the kiss filled their hearts with happiness…

Soon, they slowly broke the kiss…

"Well… good night, my love. I think you need rest," smiled Joseph and stared moving towards the door, 'cos he wasn't sure of the next step. He didn't want to ruin everything… But Clarisse grabbed his hand and…

"Stay with me," whispered Clarisse and pulled him closer.

"But if I stay, we can't speak on the phone," said Joseph teasingly.

"That was enough of speaking!" whispered Clarisse with a warm smile, and kissed him with her heart full of love.

The End


End file.
